One Day More
by Havok's Girl
Summary: Tazania Lopez's life has been turned upside down since the robot attack on her fifteenth birthday. But after that her life never stays the same. Read the journey of a young girl as she discovers what she is meant to be and who she will be forever more.
1. This is the End of Who I Am

** Hey people! This is my very first Starship/Starkid story! Yay! Okay so firstly Spanish translations will be at the end of every chapter. And every chapter will have a song or two to go with it to maybe help give you some background music while you read. So this is basically from Taz's quinceanera to past Starship. And it's all in Taz's POV, possibly some of Up's in later chapters. Yes this will have Taz/Up later on but not at first. So that's it. Please review and favorite and all that good stuff. =)**

**Songs: Who Am I – Les Miserables; This is the End – Team Starkid (AVPSY)**

* * *

** "**Mija, ven aquí y déjame ver cómo ves," Mama yells at me as I sigh. Looking into the mirror I see a girl she's under five feet and barely weighs one hundred pounds. Long midnight ringlets fall down her shoulders and back; make-up making her dark chocolate brown eyes pop and her cheeks rosy. And to top it all off, she was in a bright neon color pink gown, with matching high heels. This is not me, I thought to myself. I would never be caught dead wear the color pink or heels, both irritated me greatly.

"No quiero mama!" I yell back and sit down on my bed. It may be my "big day" but there was no way in hell I was going to face the whole town again. Like the service was bad enough, I wanted to rip my hair out half way through. It was boring and droned on and on, it felt like a lifetime. But now I have to go down and see everyone. And worst of all dance...

The door to my room opens and I open my mouth to yell at whoever dared to open it, but it was just my sister Maria. Maria looks exactly like me, but she's a few inches taller and she's older. I close my mouth and Maria smiles at me, "Tazania, jou look muy linda."

"Jeah right, claro que no," I roll my eyes and look down, but Maria sighs and lifts my chin to look at her. Her eyes bore into mine and she folds her arms.

"Eschucame hermana. Jou are beautiful and don't worry about de personas down dere. Just dink that dere aren't dere and dink about being with papa. He would be muy proud of jou hoy."

I sigh and nod, "Okay, pero puedo quitar estos zapatos?"

"Ay si. Pones ortos zapatos," Maria giggles and pushes her hair back and leaves the room. I quickly throw the heels off and put on a pair of converse. I grin and carefully walk downstairs. Music was blaring throught the house and the laughter of people ehoed throughout the house, as I walked around. I ignore people left and right as they try to hug me and such, but they don't understand why.

I go to sit under a big oak tree in my backyard, it's the place me and papa used to be all the time. But before my seventh birthday, he joined the Starship Rangers and left. I haven't seen him since and I know he would've tried everything in his power to be here, but he's not here. But it would've been nice to see him. I sigh and look at the sun setting behind the hill where the Starship Ranger base was.

The Starship Rangers created a base at the top of the highest hill here in our small town, not many rangers are there. And not many of the rangers talk to us town's people, they're just here to make sure no robots attack us. There hasn't been an attack in this area in ten years from the robots and one could happen anytime now.

"Tazania! Ven acqui!" Mama shouts at me and I get up. I walk over to her and she frowns at me. "Go put jour orto zapatos on! I didn't tell jou to take dem off!"

I roll my eyes and run back upstairs to my bedroom and slam the door behind me. I slowly slip off my converse and glare at the floor. Stupid mama, why does she have to ruin me. I didn't want to have this stupid quinceanera in the first place. But no it's tradition and every girl does it. Stupid tradition! For all I care both that tradition and my mama can both die!

Suddenly the music stops and I look out the window, people have stopped to question what's happening. Then a screaming and gun shots are heard.

"Kill the humans. Kill the humans," hollow voices say and flood my ears. Robots, they've finally attacked. Today.

More screams are heard and I bite my lip. Think quick Tazania! I quickly rip off the bottom part of my dress and made sure it cut up past my knee then put my converse back on. I grab the emergency baseball bat from under my bed and tie my hair up. I run out and down the stairs I see bodies laying on the floor with blood and limps decorating the area.

"Come and get me jou stupid robots! Sígueme! Sígueme!" I hit robots in the head as hard I humanly could and run out the back door. I trip over a body and look at it. Mama. Her face was twisted in horror with blood splattered all over it. My face goes pale and I shake, "M-mama..."

A metal hand grips my leg and I let out a scream and it the robot repeatedly in the head. More metal hands grab the bat and my neck.

"Hijos de puta! Let me go!" I scream and a robot punches my face. I hear something crack and I bite my lip to prevent me from yelling in pain. Blood drips onto my lip and I growl. Something ties around my waist and soon I'm hanging from something, "What da-"

A giant hit to the gut takes the air out of me and the pain increases as I bite down harder. The robot's laugh makes my rage surge higher. I scream at them and they hit me harder with my old bat. Man I was stupid to decide to bring a bat with me, but then again I would be dead if I didn't...

Another hit and I heard something crack and I finally scream and groan. It felt harder to breathe and I spat in the robot's faces, "Is dat all jou mierdas got?"

The bat hit my head harder than any other hit and my vision went blurry and black dots danced as well. Agony spread all over my head as I heard a person yell, "Hey you damn bastards leave her alone!"

My eyes struggle to keep open as I hear gun shots and then I'm falling down. I don't know to where or how, but then the last thing I see are two of the bluest pair of eyes I've ever seen in my life. Then the world turns to black.

**Translations:**

**Mija, ven aquí y déjame ver cómo ves - Let me see how you look (Just replace Mija with Sweetheart or Sweetie)  
**

**No quiero mama! - I don't want to mom  
**

**muy linda - very pretty**

**claro que no - clearly not**

**Eschucame hermana - Listen to me sister**

**hoy - today**

**pero puedo quitar estos zapatos? -but can I take off these shoes?**

**si. Pones ortos zapatos - yes, put on other shoes**

**Ven acqui! - Come here**

**Sígueme! - Follow me**

**Hijos de puta! - Sons of Bitches**

**mierdas - shits**

**So there's chapter one. Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, please send them to me. Please and thanks! =)  
**


	2. Everything Ends When You're Alone

**Song(s): Everything Ends – Team Starkid (AVPSY); Not Alone – Team Starkid (AVPM)**

* * *

Blinding lights shine in my eyes when I open them, this is not my house or a familar place either. This isn't a regular room, it's more a a hospital room, but in my town we don't have a hospital. The nearest one is miles away and it takes a day just to get there. And we can't be at a hospital, right? But the last thing I remember is seeing a person's eyes and I don't even know who it was I saw. I look around the room and there's no one there. I try to sit up, but my abdomen aches and screams at me to lay back down and I hiss in pain. Maybe sitting up is a bad idea.

I close my eyes and the darkness fills my vision again. Robots everywhere, they were shooting people all over. Ripping limps off innocent citizens and their screams filled the place. Blood stained the floors and everything. Mama looks at me and her eyes filled with pain, "Why did jou do dis to us? Dis is all jour fault mija."

Mama screams and her limps are ripped off slowly as her blood pools around her once living body. I want to scream and destroy whoever killed her then I look at my hands. They're cover in human blood. Mama's blood. Hands begin to grab me and I scream at them.

My eyes shoot open and I shake, taking in my surroundings once again. But this time I notice that I'm not alone, two human hands are holding onto my arm. I look at the person and again I am met with the same two eyes from the person who saved me. He was a tall man, his hair a dirty blonde with the tiniest hints of gray at the roots, and he had a scar on his right eye. He didn't look older than twenty-five if his hair wasn't graying. Yet his eyes never left mine and mine never left his.

He was first to break the silence, "It's two in the morning and you're screaming at the top of your lungs. You okay?"

I detect a southern accent in his voice and I look down, "Si."

"It didn't sound like you were okay," I hear something pull up next to the bed and I look back at the man. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Jou do have to stay here, jou can go back to jour room."  
"I'm fine, besides I want to make sure you don't die on us too," the man's eyes widen at the words he just said and he looked down.

I look down and blink back tears, everyone else is dead. I'm the only one who survived the attack. That's not possible, someone else had to have survived, "Is dere anyone dat lived other den me?"

"Not that we know of...I'm so-"

I cut the man off, "I don't want jour apologizes. It won't bring mi mama y mi hermana back. So don't."

The man nods then looks at me, "I'm Lieutenant Up by the way."

I snicker and look at Up, "What de hell kind of a name is Up?"

Up smiles a bit and chuckles, "It's the name that I gave myself. Now what's your name?"

"Taz-" I can't bring myself to finish my name. My mama and sister would call me by my full name.

"Taz. What kinda name is that?" Up grins and I hit his arm.

"Dat happens to be mi nombre idota. But Up," he looks at me, "What's gonna happen to me since de rest of de town is dead?"

"Well I don't know. I'm going to talk to my commander and the rear admiral about it this afternoon. So you should know by then," I nod and look down. I will probably be sent to an orphanage or a foster home, but there is no way I'm leaving. I will find a way to stay here.

"I'm not going to an estupido orphanage or some mierda. Me quedo aquí," I glare at Up and he's taken aback. He probably wasn't expecting that.

"Taz, it's not my decision on if you go to an orphanage or not. I'm not the rear admiral. If I was I would let you chose where you'd want to stay," Up sighs and folds his arms. "But I can see if there's anything I can do to make sure you don't get into an orphanage."

I look at Up, "Gracias Up."

"Anytime Taz," he gets up and stretches. "I should be getting back to bed."

I grab Up's hand quickly and look at him, "Wait...Up do jou know if Commander Daniel Lopez is still alive?"

Up begins to look nervous, he bites his lip and looks down, "He used to be my mentor back at the academy and he was my commander a year ago."

Up knew my papa! Maybe there's a chance he's alive!"Is he still alive Up?"

"H-he.." the door opens and a doctor appears and he looks at Up and I. Dammit! Estupio doctor! He ruined my chance to find out of my papa was still alive.

"Sorry was I interrupting something? The room light was on and I heard talking." YES!

"No doc, I was just saying goodnight to Taz," Up looks at me. "I'll be back later to tell you about the meeting."

Up leaves the room and I sigh and look down. Why did Up look nervous to tell me about my papa? Was there something that I didn't know? Mierda! He's dead! My papa is dead and Up knew about it too!

"Lieutenant Up, ain't he just the dandest," the doctor says and leaves. Yeah we'll go with that idiota.

**Seriously all the spanish in the chapter is stuff all of you should know. I'm not even doing translations for this chapter. Yeah here's chapter two. Merry Tuesday! Please review! =)**


End file.
